Movies and Magic
by Kydwykkyd24
Summary: The Titans take a trip to the movie theatre for a movie that only Cyborg wants to see. Since no one cares what's going on on the screen, what's happening in the audience? **reviews appreciated! ..I own nothing..


Movies and Magic

"C'mon! Titans! Hurry!" Cyborg shouted, "We're going to miss the movie!"

"Cyborg. Calm down," Raven said, "it's just a movie."

Cyborg gave her a deadpan look. She looked off to the side and walked off, "whatever," she said.

"One, two, three," Cyborg counted the titans in front of him, "Wait, there should be four. Robin!"

"Coming, coming. Calm down." Robin walked into the room smelling fresh of cologne. Of course he put in cologne. He was going on a "date" with Starfire.

"Oh Robin, you smell delightful!" Starfire admired.

"I know," he gloated. He took her arm and guided her out the door.

"Cy, I mean this movie sounds great, but what's the big deal?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is wrong with you? Where is the Beast Boy that I once knew?" Tears began to collect in his eyes. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and walked out behind Raven. Cyborg raced to the car beating everyone in front of him. Him and Robin sat upfront while the other three sat in the back, Raven in the middle, as she was the smallest.

"What's the big deal about this movie anyway?" Raven whispered to Beast Boy.

"I honestly don't know. It has something to do with all the action and the cars maybe?" He guessed.

"Fantastic. Can't we just see another movie instead?"

"Cyborg already bought the tickets."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Of course."

The T-Car pulled into the closest parking space and Cyborg had already raced out to the front door waiting at the ticket collector.

"Sorry they're taking FOREVER!" Cyborg needlessly apologized to the ticket man.

"Ugh," the ticket man rolled his eyes.

The other four walked up, "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?!" He yelled.

"Cyborg, there's no need to yell," Robin calmed. Cyborg eagerly gave the tickets to the man and the man directed them towards the way to the theatre.

Cyborg picked his seat down in the very front row in the very center. Robin and Starfire sat a few rows back. Raven proceeded to the very back corner. Beast Boy took a seat beside Cyborg. The movie finally started after all the previews and Cyborg sat in awe.

"Great," Beast Boy said to himself. He looked around to for Raven and saw her sitting alone in the corner. 'Shes all alone,' he thought, 'she may say she wants to be alone, but does she really?' She looked slightly depressed.

Twenty minutes into the movie and Beast Boy was already annoyed with Cyborg and his constant babbling about the movie. He looked back to Robin and Star but they were too busy groping each other to join their company. 'Eww,' Beast Boy turned around in disgust. He glanced back at Raven again. He could see her eyes twinkle in the light given off by the movie. He looked at Cyborg once more, "Yeah he won't miss me," he said to himself. He got up and walked back to Raven.

"Hey Rae," he whispered as he sat down.

"Hey?" She was confused.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no. But why?"

"Well Cyborg is annoying, Rob and Star are all over each other and I figured you wouldn't mind company."

"What do you mean 'you figured'?" She slanted her eyes.

"Raven, do you really want to be all alone all the time?"

"Yes. That's why I am alone all the time, because I like it."

"But do you really? Think about it Rae," he said sincerely.

She looked down and thought.

"You know," she whispered, "You're the only one I let call me 'Rae'."

"I know, Raven."

She looked to the floor again.

"Raven, I know you see me as the closest Titan to you."

"But I'm not the closest Titan to you..." She sadly trailed off.

"All I want is a-"

"Best friend," he quietly interrupted, "I know Rae. And I'm here for you." She looked into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"I love it when you smile," he smiled back, "I've noticed I'm the only one who can get you to."

"You are not the only reason I smile," she kidded.

"I like to think that," he sweetly said. He gazed into her dark luscious eyes. She got nervous and broke eye contact.

"Raven I want you to feel nothing but comfortable around me. I want to be your best friend."

'Maybe even more,' he thought to himself.

"I want to have a connection with you no other person can have," he continued, "And I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. I'll completely understand anything you say to me."

All she wants is a best friend, and there he was offering his time and heart to her. She'd had a crush on him but could never tell him that. He'd never like her but she could deal with being best friends. It was a good start at least? She looked back into his emerald eyes and leaned in closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arm.

"Thank you Beast Boy," she whispered just loud enough for him to barely hear.

"You're welcome Rae," he laid his head on top of hers and put his hand gently on her leg. The movie was only 45 minutes in, they still had a long while til it was over and Beast Boy took it to his advantage. He noticed Raven was getting slightly sleepy. It may have been an action movie, but it was very boring to her.

"Here," he whispered, moving his arm out of hers and wrapping it around her back, pulling her closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're falling asleep."

"No I'm not," she denied.

"Raven, I watched you doze off," he quietly laughed, "Just come here," he said.

She did what he said and scooted in closer, uneasy though.

"Just relax Rae, lay down."

She looked at him funny and then looked around, like everyone was watching. What would people think if they saw her laying down in a movie theatre.

"Raven, do you know how many time you've saved these people's lives? They won't care," he reassured. He pulled the arm rest down and laid his arm on it.

"C'mon, I've already got you a pillow," he smiled.

She hesitated and he motioned again for her to lay down.

"I don't know Beast Boy, it's a little 'public' for that."

"Who gives a fuck Raven? You're falling asleep and I want you to rest comfortably."

"Well..." She began to think. 'Id always loved him, and now he's making me lay in his arms. I'd never be alone with him, he'd always have me, but then again this is just a theatre and he's only up here because he didn't want to sit alone. Or did he just use this as an excuse to be with me? Either way, I'm happy for now and that's all that matters. But I don't want to lay down in a movie theatre.'

"I'll sit with you, but I will not lay down. It's un-classy."

He raised an eyebrow, "Whatever Rae."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his lap, which surprised her and she didn't know what he was doing. She was now sitting sideways in his lap where he could stare into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She quietly asked.

"I wanted to look into your eyes," he smiled.

"Why?"

"Because they've always amazed me how beautiful they are."

She looked away, nervous again.

"No, don't look away Raven," he raised her chin, "I can't look into your eyes if they aren't looking back at mine."

Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was treating her like this. But why? She had to know.

"Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because Raven, I've felt something for you for a very long time, and I finally got the courage and a good excuse to show and tell you."

"But why couldn't you ever tell me before?"

"Because I was afraid Raven. Not afraid of you, but afraid of you rejecting me. I didn't want to pour my heart out and you tell me to leave you alone. But the thing is I know you don't want to be alone. And I don't want you to be alone, whenever you feel lonely, I want you to come to me. I want to be there for you, always and forever."

Her mouth gaped open, she loved Beast Boy but had no idea he loved her back, more than she did him. She laid her head into his chest, "Don't ever let me go," she said quietly.

"You don't have to worry baby, I won't," he held onto her tight.

Baby? Her heart melted. A tear ran down her face, she sniffled a little bit.

He looked down at her, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. I've loved you too but I never bothered to tell you. I thought you'd never love a girl like me."

"Raven, I don't love a girl like you," she looked up at him, hurt, "I'm in love with you. Just you, not any girl like you, just you. I'm in love with Raven. The Raven who's the daughter of Trigon. I want to give you everything, my heart, my soul, and maybe even one day, I'll give you my last name."

Love and passion burst through her entire body. She'd never been cared for by someone like this before. All she wanted was someone to accept her for who she is and he was going above and beyond for her wishes. He said he wanted to marry her one day. She couldn't take sitting there anymore.

"Raven?" He looked at her, uneasy. Had he screwed up? Had he said too much? Just before he made another thought, she pulled his head down towards her and she kissed him. His eyes were wide in shock, but then he closed them and held her closer. He moved his hand up and caressed her face, gliding his thumb across her cheek bone. Her hand slid down to his arm and she squeezed it, feeling all the muscle he had. His hand rubbed her back. Things were getting hot, and then the lights turned on. They broke apart and quickly stood up, hoping the other Titans hadn't seen. They walked down the steps and met the others waiting at the bottom.

"Why'd you leave me man?" Cyborg asked.

"Because you were getting drool everywhere. And besides, Raven needed someone to sit with." He smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back. The Titans all walked to the car and piled in. Raven still in the middle, she linked pinkies with Beast Boy, something discreet yet still sweet. He smiled at her and linked a few more fingers together until they got back to the tower.

The T-Car parked in the garage and the Titans all piled out. Cyborg went straight to the kitchen, Rob and Star went to the couch and cuddled... again. Raven went and grabbed her spellbook to read and explore, Beast Boy followed.

"Hey, Rae," he genuinely asked, "I know you don't like to be bothered when we read, but I would like to know what you're reading about."

"You actually wanna know about spells and dark magic?"

"I do. You're into it and I want to know all about what you like and your hobbies and stuff."

"Oh," she said, "Well, I don't really have many hobbies, I just like to read, meditate, and practice spells. Just stuff you already knew."

"I wanna know what you're favorite spells are, or how they work, like with your brain and focus and all that."

'He actually seems interested,' she thought, 'Maybe he's really matured.'

"Well, this spell can be used as an immortal healing technique. Like say one of us was extremely hurt and on the edge of dying, I would use this and within a few hours, we'd be back to normal and healthy again."

"That's amazing, I never thought spells could be used for healing."

"Let me guess, you thought I was a witch for using spells? ...Just like Terra did," she sadly trailed off and looked to the ground.

"No Raven," he smiled and picked her chin up, "Terra was the witch. She was just... a terrible person all around really. I mean yeah what she did in the end was heroic but I can't believe I put my effort into her. I wasted my time when I could've been putting my effort into you. Besides Raven, I thought wickens used their powers for good, just like you."

She gave a smile.

"And even if you WERE a witch, you'd be Glenda. You're my Glenda."

She chuckled, "Pink isn't really my color."

"So you'd have a purple dress. The color doesn't matter Raven, it's what's here," he pointed to her heart, "And yours is full of kindness, giving, and everything wonderful."

"I think you may have another girl's heart mixed up with mine."

"No, I don't. I know the girl I love's heart. I've sat and watched you Rae. I know your wants, dreams, and fears."

She raised an eyebrow, "What are they then?"

"You want someone to love and accept you for who you are, you're dreams are to be nothing but good, live and have a wonderful life forgetting about your terrible past. I know you're afraid to be alone, to not be accepted and hated. And I know how you're afraid of Wicked Scary," he winked.

"Heh, yeah... Never lying about how I'm not afraid again," she joked.

"See Rae, I've done nothing but make you smile all night."

"I guess you're right. You really do make me happy," she smiled once again. He looked around the room to make sure the Titans weren't looking and kissed her on the cheek. This surprised the hell out of her and her whole face turned red and her eyes widened to as far as they could go.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged, "Why not? Felt right," he smiled, "Hey can I see your book?" She handed him his book and he began looking through it. He turned a few pages and found a spell that particularly stuck out.

"Hey Rae, if there's one thing I could ask you to do and never ask you for another favor again, could you do this?" He pointed to the page.

She looked and read over the spell, and then looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"I would never ask you for another favor in the world if you did this for me."

She smiled in comfort, "It's not going to be like that, I can do this for you, and I don't need anything in return."

"Are you sure? I'd do anything."

"I know," she rested her hand on top of his, "But I don't need anything. As long as you don't leave me, that's the only thing I could ask in return."

"Raven, I'd never leave you anyway."

"We'll have to go to my room for this, c'mon." They got up and walked to her room.

"You sure you can do this for me?"

"Yes I can, I won't be able to hold it for long, but I'll keep it open as long as I can."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he smiled. His face filled with joy, his eyes twinkled. Raven saw how happy she was making him, but then again he should be happy if he gets to speak to his parents one last time. She set the candles up and placed a mirror on the floor and against the wall. She levitated and her eyes glowed, she said a spell in a completely different language.

In her mind she summoned Mark and Marie Logan.

She lowered to the floor and and sat up straight. She was kind of nervous, she was meeting his parents. Would they like her?

"They're gonna love you Rae!"

They waited and their images slowly faded in to the mirror.

"Mom! Dad! I can't believe it's you guys!" Beast Boy was filled with joy.

"Garfield! My baby! Look at you! You're so big! And handsome too," Marie gloated over her son.

"Yes, what a fine young man you're turning out to be," Mark agreed.

"I just really wanted to apologize for that day.." He trailed off.

"Honey, we completely understand," Marie said, "We love you just as much as we did the day before. There was nothing you could've done differently."

"I just miss you guys so much."

"I know baby, we miss you too, but you're doing a wonderful job being a superhero, we couldn't be anymore proud."

"Yeah, I love my friends," he said, "Especially one in particular. Mom, Dad, this is Raven. I love her."

Her eyes widened, as she was now apart of the conversation.

"Aww, what a beautiful girl," Marie adored.

"She's the one who made this possible. Her powers are incredible. She can do amazing things."

"She sounds lovely, son," Mark stated.

"God, she's incredible Dad. Everything I've ever wanted. She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful, she has a wonderful heart. I want to keep her forever."

Raven innocently smiled to the floor.

"And I'm the only one who can get her to smile," he lifted her chin.

"Oh Garfield, my baby is turning into a man. My baby bird has left the nest. He's found the girl he loves. Raven, do me a favor and take care of him."

"I will, Mrs. Logan," she smiled.

"Oh please, call me Marie. And Garfield, you better take care of her."

"Yes mom, I promise I will."

"Alright, well we need to let you guys go, but we will keep in touch right?"

Beast Boy glanced to Raven, she nodded.

"Yes Marie, you most definitely will. I'll make sure of it," she joked.

"Alright well we love you Garfield. And it was very nice to meet you Raven. You're a very wonderful woman and you fit well for my son."

"Thank you, he's very wonderful himself."

Beast Boy smiled, "I love you too Mom and Dad. I'll talk to you guys soon!"

"Take care son." The Logan's vanished into the mirror and Beast Boy turned to Raven with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh Raven! I couldn't be happier!" He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the floor with him. She laughed. He gazed into her eyes, "Thank you so much Raven, that meant a lot to me."

"I know it did, I wouldn't do it if you didn't deserve it."

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You've done nothing but try to make your parents proud, you're a wonderful human being, and because... I love you."

"I've heard you do crazy things when you're in love," he joked.

"Yeah, something like that." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Call me crazy, but I love you so much."

She wasn't sure how much she loved him but she knew she was happy with him and he would always be there to take care of her.

"I love you too," she kissed him back.

***Reviews greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
